Hero Contradiction
by CaBu
Summary: He was once the world's number one villain and she was once the world's worst superhero and both swore their revenge against one another. But now that he needs a tutor for his girls, she comes in to help. OCs, GruXOC.
1. Act One

I do not own any part of this movie only the characters: Heather, Rye and Ailea. Thank you.

* * *

"_Surely, I'll have a family just like mama's and I'll say, 'I'm happy!'"-_ Maji Desu Ka Ska! (translated)- Morning Musume.

Hero Contradiction

Act One

He was never good at these types of things. Filling out paper work, giving out personal information, it just wasn't in his DNA. His _evil_ DNA, that is. He was evil, there was no doubt about that, he had been evil since he was a child. Plots and plans to destroy or steal something had always been in his memory, ever since his mother trashed the idea of being an astronaut of course.

How many times had he won the Villain of the Year award? How many award certificates laced his room walls? Enough to serve any villain a lifetime. He had stolen, a 'minion estimate', million dollars' worth of Vegas merchandise. He was a villain and he hadn't needed to remind himself.

But what was with the sudden need to fill out school registration papers? Since when was he worried about making sure three young girls had all the vaccinations they needed to get into the public school system?

Why did he need to remind himself he was a villain?

He shouldn't have to.

Villains didn't make breakfast every morning. Villains didn't read bedtime stories and villains defiantly didn't give good night kisses. So when did all this begin to happen? When had he become so _soft_? And the most important question of all had to be, why was he _enjoying _it all?

Even if he was having a midlife crisis, even if he was enjoying it, there was no getting around this simple task. School registration forms. Agh, it was enough to make him slam his palm against his forehead. Since when did the public school district have to know where he and his girls live? He could understand a phone number but his actual address? That was a crime _waiting_ to happen, and he should know, he was a villain after all.

This wasn't to mention the horrors of public schools. Ugh, he could remember the terrible memories of school as if they were yesterday. The name calling, the bullying, it was all too fresh for him. If it wasn't hearing insults from his mother at home, he could always rely on the boys at school to tease him. Did he really want to put his three girls through something like that?

Did he have a choice?

His girls _wanted_ to be in public school. After all the home schooling they had to endure at the orphanage, it was a subject they weren't willing to discuss. Unless there was a good reason to keep them out of school, then why force them to continue with their home studies?

After all, it was extremely hard to say no to a face like Agnes. Her huge brown eyes, dilated to the fullest and her small round, red nose, it was just too much to say no. Not to mention he would never hear the end of it from either of her older sisters, Margo or Edith.

He could give it a shot.

The smell of coffee stuck to the walls of his kitchen and caused his stomach to grumble and twitch. Ah, what he wouldn't do for a fresh cup of coffee from the local Starbucks but having three new mouths to feed, a four-dollar cup of coffee was only a luxury. A cup of Folgers would have to do, for the time being.

He sat at the kitchen table, the night becoming morning. How many hours had he been at this? It was confusing, but not in the way it should be. He wasn't fighting how or what to write down, he was fighting with himself. Should he do this? Was this the right thing to do with the girls?

Was he being over protective?

When the girls came into his care it was mid-summer, now it was September and the school year was only days from beginning. He had to admit to himself, this decision was far harder than he had thought it would be. Letting his girls enter the public school district felt like he was luring them into traitorous territory. He couldn't let the bullying that happened in his childhood happen to them.

His pale blue eyes stared down at the yellow and pink forms. His eyes scanned over the papers more times than he could count and yet, nothing had been filled. What was it about this school that made his heart beat faster? Ugh, this was all just too confusing. He needed a second opinion; he needed someone's, _anyone's_ input or feedback on the matter.

He tore his eyes away from the mass of papers on his table and turned his nose toward the kitchen clock. It was well past three in the morning. He should have been in bed hours ago that was for sure. In any event, he wasn't going to make a major decision this early in the morning. His bed was calling and it was hard not to respond to its sweet taunt.

It was time to hit the hay. The papers weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

XoXoX

Why did the sun feel better now that she actually had a family? The days now seemed shorter and lighter than they had three months ago. Food even tasted better when her dad made it. Maybe all the things she had read in books were true, when meals were made with love, they had to taste better and this was verification. Even trips to the park were better now that he was around.

Even if she refused to call him 'dad' at first and it took sometime before she could adapt, she had to admit he was the only man she could call dad. It went further than just being a 'father' or a provider; he was much more than that. He was someone she could rely on and that was the only thing she ever wanted.

But even if Mr. Gru was now their dad, it didn't mean that Margo could watch Agnes and Edith any less. It was a job she was never going to let go of, something that had been engraved into her mind from the day she met them. Even if she didn't need to 'provide' for them anymore, it was still her mission to make sure they stayed safe.

Especially if they were on a trip to the park.

The sun was still warm, summer hadn't yet begun to give way to the soon to be season, fall. Although the leaves on the trees had begun to look dry and the cool wind did require a windbreaker at least. No matter the weather, it was still a stunning day all in all.

Margo moved out with her two younger siblings, entering the playground with each small step. Her dad, seeming more tired than usual, had taken a seat on the small bench at the edge of the park. With a freshly printed newspaper in his hand, he shielded himself from the strong wind and read without a word.

The four-eyed female watched as both Edith and Agnes skipped in front of her, ready for a game of tag. Margo's dark brown eyes moved over to the smallest female's right hand. Agnes had clung to the makeshift unicorn toy a minion three months ago had thrown together for her. Even if it was a pitiful attempt at toy making, she had insisted on bringing it instead of her large white unicorn.

The last thing Agnes wanted was to get her prized unicorn muddy.

Edith on the other hand had come without any toys but Margo was sure that the small blonde female was going to bring home a mudpie souvenir for everyone. As if the back _and_ front yard needed anymore of her mud decorations. Eh, it wasn't like they could do anything to make the yard look any worse, it was pretty shaggy, even before they started living there.

But much to Margo's surprise, she watched as Edith made a beeline for the sandbox. Hm, that was a bit out of the ordinary, then again the promise of cat turds in the sandbox _could_ entice the middle-aged child to tease her younger, baby sister.

Agnes followed behind, giggling with each step. In her right hand she held her toilet brush unicorn, its googlely eyes bobbing up, down, left and right all the way. Mimicking Edith's actions, Agnes hopped over the ledge of the sandbox and landed in the sand below.

Afterward, she whirled her chin over her left shoulder and shouted. "Come on, Margo!"

How could she resist? Margo felt a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. She wasn't going to fight it and she allowed the smirk to claim her cheeks. The idea of playing in sand that could have been used by any outside animal didn't exactly excite the eldest sister, but what the heck? Why not?

She stepped closer to the sandbox, her eyes glued to her sisters all the way. For a brief moment, Margo allowed her eyes to bounce from Edith and Agnes over to the right. Approaching the sandbox at a fast rate was a boy. This boy had to be her age at least, much older than Agnes and only a few years above Edith.

He moved one of his legs over the ledge of the sandbox, allowing his foot to hit the dirty sand below. He then pushed up, moving his remaining foot into the box. He wasted no time in approaching her sisters. He wore a smirk on his lips that caused Margo to flinch. What was he doing? Was he going to pick a fight?

Wait a minute. Why was she being so over protective? They had a dad now, right? Didn't that mean their dad would take care of them from now on? So what was with the hostility? She didn't need to be so protective anymore, did she?

The red haired boy passed by Edith without so much as a glance. His eyes were set on Agnes and with each step the smile on his freckled cheeks grew. He was within reaching distance faster than Margo had predicted and with one stretch of the arm, he ripped Agnes' toilet brush unicorn out of her tiny hands.

Agnes let out a small yip as her toy was yanked out of her fingers. Her arms shot outward and a strong pout came over her features. The ginger boy pulled the unicorn doll toward his chest and studied it with careful eyes. After a moment of scanning the toy, his blue eyes moved from the brush down to Agnes.

"What is _this_ supposed to be?"

"That's my unicorn!" Agnes waved her arms out toward the boy in an attempt to grab at her toy. "Give it back!"

"_This_ is supposed to be a unicorn?" One of the boy's red brows arched in confusion, "It looks like a piece of crap to me."

Margo felt a spark of anger flicker within her chest. No way, there was no way she was going to let some playground bully tease Agnes! If there was one thing she couldn't stand more than anything it was a bully. She wasted no time in rushing toward the sandbox, ready to receive her youngest sister's toy.

Before she could move her right leg over the ledge of the sandbox, Edith popped out what seemed to be nowhere. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Give that back!"

The eldest female stopped mid step, watching as the middle child reached both arms into the air and grabbed at the unicorn brush. The redheaded boy released a few snorting giggles before jerking his arms up above his head, taking the toy along with him.

"Just try and get it, squirt."

Edith dropped her arms and grunted. Her upper lip began to quiver in a way that Margo had only seen on special occasions. She could see the anger written all over the blonde's soft features, this wasn't going to end well.

"Give it back!" Edith snapped once again. "Or else!"

Another set or obnoxious giggles left his lips. "Or else what?"

She couldn't stand to watch any longer. She had to do something! She wasn't going to let Edith get hurt! Margo jerked back into motion and sprinted toward the box. One leg flew over the ledge, then another until she was standing inside the small red sandbox. She inhaled a deep breath through her nostrils and prepared herself for battle.

"Knock it off!" Margo barked, her eyebrows darkening her brown eyes. "Just give it back."

"Stay out of this," The redhead shot a nasty glare toward her. "This is between me and these babies."

"I'm not a baby!" Edith balled up both of her tiny fists.

"Oh you aren't?" The boy turned his attention back to Edith and Agnes. "Then let's see if you'll cry if I pull off mister unicorn's eyes."

He moved his left hand over his right and with both arms still over his head; he ripped off the unicorn's left eye. The small plastic eye came off with little resistance and fell from his hand like a leaf floating to the ground.

"My unicorn!" Agnes squealed in agony.

"You broke it!" Edith snipped in both shock and anger.

The older boy clenched his fist once again, ready to rip the second eye of the toilet brush. He moved his hand out toward the right googlely eye in silence. But enough was enough and Margo wasn't going to watch this bully pull apart Agnes' toy.

With all her force, Margo forced her arms outward until her hands landed on the boy's right shoulder. She gripped on to his polo shirt, her nails digging deep into the fabric. The pinch to his skin caused the redhead to jerk in her direction. Their eyes met for a brief second. His arms left the sides of his head and his elbow moved outward.

Before she knew it, a sharp elbow to the chest caused her to lose her footing. It was as if all the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her. The weight of her body shifted from her toes to the back of her heels. She could feel that she no longer had any control of her limbs and her weight moved to her back. Her eyes shut as she fell through the air.

A hard thud to her backside caused her eyes to snap open. An 'oomph' had left her lips as her bum hit the hot, dirty sand in the box. The sand formed around her bottom and legs and dug deep into her socks and tennis shoes. Her sweaty hands had been coated in sand after the fall as well as the back of her calves.

"Margo!"

She could hear Agnes' sweet voice calling out to her. She allowed her eyes to move over toward her younger sister to see a look of horror on her face. Her jaw had dropped open in shock with her eyebrows nearly touched the top of her forehead.

"I'm okay Agnes." She was quick to reassure the youngest female.

The sound of a second backside hitting the sand caused Margo to jerk her focus away from Agnes. She looked forward to see the redhead boy on the floor. His butt had hit the sand first, giving way to let his back to soon follow. He had dropped the unicorn brush and moved his two hands to his face. He was squealing in pain as he rolled inches to the right then back to the left.

Margo felt her body spring to her feet; she rushed to her two sisters. "What happened?"

She looked to see Edith with her head tipped downward, the shadow of her knit hat casting shadows over her face. Her right arm was extended outward, leaving a fist at the end of her forearm. Her knuckles were red and scuffed.

Did she just _hit_ that redhead kid?

"What the heck is going on?"

Margo flinched to the sound of her father's voice. She felt her head sink down between her shoulders in shame. Oh boy, this was going to be hard to explain to her dad. Ugh, this was _not_ the right way to start off the day.

"He stole my unicorn!" Agnes with her pink bottom lip poked out, scurried toward Gru.

"He what?" He repeated as his voice cracked with confusion.

Just then the sound of Edith's feet moving in the sand caused the four-eyed female to turn back her way. She watched as the feisty blonde female approached the fallen boy. She bent down momentarily to pick up the unicorn and its pieces. She then continued her steps toward the boy until she came at his feet. His feet were spread open as he curled about on the floor in pain.

Edith lifted her leg into the air as if she were about to take another step when her foot stopped midair. Her knee bent backward and within seconds she flung her foot forward, plunging her toe into the boy's groin. He redhead child released a scream that was loud enough to make Margo cringe.

"Oh wonderful," Gru said with a groan. "How am I going to explain this to his mother?"

Act End.


	2. Act Two

Hero Contradiction

Act Two

_"The truth is that's it's still just a crush. I'm too shy to even say 'good morning' to you. Beneath my school uniform I hold on to my one-sided love story."_

The bass vibrated her ears twice as hard as they should have. She was sure that if her older sister, Rye, was in the apartment, she could hear her funky high-pitched music rumbling through her headphones; it was something that the older sister took pride in on teasing her about. Even if she was a _tad_ self-conscious about it, she put up a good front as she indulged in her strange choice in tunes.

Even if both of her sisters found great distaste in her music at least Heather could jam out with the best of them…even if that meant dancing solo to her favorite melody.

She laid backward on the living room sofa with her arms stretched behind her head and her legs crossed over the armrest. Ah, listening to her favorite bands on a non-school day? What could get better than this?! Well, the mental rant of having to go to school was a little silly seeing as she wasn't attending school. No, instead of staying as far away from school as humanly possible, she decided that she would become a campus safety supervisor, or in other words a yard duty.

A yard duty for the local elementary school to be exact.

She enjoyed her work _most_ of the time and she was told that she was good with children, by her sister's quote but Heather wasn't quite sure. If she _did_ get along well with kids it was only because she was a kid herself. Fresh into her twenty-forth year, she had no plans of enrolling in a community college any time soon. All she wanted to do was work, earn money and live her life.

Even if her yard duty job didn't pay more than three-fifty a month, it was enough to pay for groceries.

Heather didn't mind spending money on the house's food supply; after all she did all the cooking. As long as her older sister, Rye, paid the rent and her younger sister, Ailea, paid the PG&E bill, she was good. Rye's job as a personal tutor for the school district made her the breadwinner of the apartment and Ailea's job as a barista at Starbucks made the youngest sister a strong second place.

So she had the lowest paying job of the three girls? Big deal! It didn't make her any less of a person, did it? Although the middle child _did_ have a lot of extra time on her hands. Weekends, summer and winter holidays off? It was a pretty sweet dig but on certain days, Heather found herself pretty bored. At least Rye had plenty of paper work to do during the non-school days.

Ugh, her days off were starting to become lonelier.

"-ather!"

Hm, she flinched while she laid on the black sofa. Was someone trying to break her 'concentration'? Couldn't they see that she was laying on the couch with her eyes closed?! Didn't that mean others around her were meant to assume she was asleep? Geez.

Heather allowed a single eye to pry open. She looked up and to her left to see her elder sister, Rye, standing in above her. Her thinly framed glasses flashing an afternoon glare in her eyes, the older woman stood with her hands linked to her hips. Rye's long, silky and wavy hair was propped up in a tight bun leaving only a single curly hair strand to stand against her cheek.

Her mouth moved again, this time the younger sibling could read her name on Rye's lips. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Heather sat upward and pulled the earphones out of her ears. She then reached down to her trusty ipod and tapped on the pause button.

"Yeah?" Heather asked with a single brow lifted in interest.

"I asked you if we got any calls for me today." Rye asked with a small sigh. "I _did_ ask you to watch the phone for me while I was gone."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." The school teacher rolled her large brown eyes. "On top of that, you didn't even hear me come in. Great watch dog Bug is."

Heather flinched before pushing her body off the couch cushions until she was seated upright. Pulling away any wires from her headphones, she glanced down to the floor to see her Pomeranian on the floor, curled inside her doggy bed. The fluffy, blonde dog's ear flickered to the sound of her name but she resisted moving any further.

"I don't think she's feeling well." The middle child said with a frown.

"It isn't like Bug to not respond to the door opening." Rye hummed as she turned her full attention to the small canine.

Heather pushed her lazy body off the sofa and took a few steps until she met with Bug. Kneeling down on her right knee, she reached out to the Pomeranian and placed each hand on either side of her muzzle. She pushed out her thumb until it touched the tip of Bug's nose.

"Warm." She said before pulling away from the fuzzball.

Rye took a step closer to both dog and sister and frowned. "Maybe we should take her to the vet."

The off duty school monitor turned her chin to the right. Her eyes darted back and forth until they landed on the dog's food dishes. The green bowl was filled with two hefty scoops of kibble while the water dish was nearly licked clean of its last drop. Hm, it had to be a fever.

"Want me to take her in?"

Heather flinched. She jerked out of her thought and looked up to Rye. The older sister stood above her with a furrowed brows and an ever-growing look of concern. She now held her arms crossed over her bust while shifting all of her weight to her left leg.

The question she had asked was a simple one; of course Heather wanted Bug to be taken into the vet but…

"Rye, we don't have any extra cash."

"I know."

Even with her sisters working, it would _seem_ as if they had the funds to take the poor fevered Pom to the vet, but with the rent and utilities it seemed impossible. It was a hole that she felt as if she'd never come out of. With the recent car repairs hanging over her head, it wasn't like they had any rainy day cash on hand. Ugh! Why did living on their own have to be so hard?! Going back to Mom and Dad's never sounded sweeter…

"We'll find a way to get it paid." Rye's voice caused Heather to snap back into reality. "We always do." She added with a wink.

"Okay." She nodded a single time to agree. "You go ahead and take her, I'll stay here."

A round of lighthearted laughter exploded from the elder sister's mouth. She paused for a moment and shook her head, "Not like you have a choice."

Heather pushed all the air in her lungs into her cheeks and poked out her lower lip. It wasn't like she needed Rye to remind her about her car accident! So she had gone out _alone_ with only her learner's permit, only to get into a wreak minutes later! It was an accident!

Stuck at home without a license was a bummer for sure. Having to walk to work then to the store? It was a hassle that she'd rather not have to deal with. Carrying three 2-liters sodas every other day was a work out in itself!

"Fine!" Heather barked as the blush side effect began glowing on her cheeks. "Just go!"

The taller female shrugged a single time. "Whatever."

Rye stepped over toward the ailing dog and reached out toward her. Bending over just enough to pluck the canine off the floor, she soon held the Pom in her arms. She cradled Bug against her bust before nudging her chin toward the front door.

Heather took the message quick and made a dash for the door. After opening it for her, she watched as Rye walked out of the apartment. Her eyes moved from her sister down to her dog. The poor thing had her ears tucked downward while her large black, almond-shaped eyes glazed over with looked like tears.

_Please come back safe_.

"Oh and Hea," The teacher glanced over her shoulder. "Listen for the phone _please_. I'm waiting for a message."

"Message? What kind of message?"

She took a moment to adjust the Pom in her arms before continuing, "The school district told me a family is looking for a tutor. I would but I'm full enough as it is so I can't. A parent is supposed to call or something."

"Got it." Heather nodded. "I'll be sure to give them the message."

"Good." Rye flashed a smile in her younger sister's direction. "Thanks."

XoXoX

"Thank you, Paul." Gru said in a dull tone as he made his way through the kitchen.

Paul, a small one-eyed minion, gave a simple nod before leaving the area. As the tiny footsteps became faded, Gru took a seat in the booth that surrounded the kitchen table. In his right hand he held a few envelopes given to him by his faithful minion, Paul. He shifted through the white slips of papers until his eyes landed on a single envelope. Written in bold at the top of the letter were the words **Unified School District**.

Oh boy, there was a can of worms he didn't want to open. True, Edith's 'groin kicking incident' was more than a week ago but the memories of that child's screech still threatened to give him a migraine. Not to mention that the mother of that redheaded child was the P.T.A's finest contributor. How was he supposed to face that woman again on 'Back to School Night'? Ugh, true the little brat deserved all that his blonde daughter had to dish out at him but he was lucky that he wasn't slapped with a civil suit. Heaven knows how many times he'd appeared in court as the world's number one villain!

So it was a better idea to have the young feisty blonde homeschooled instead. Now it was just a matter of finding the right teacher and filling out the proper paperwork.

Gru placed his index finger into a small space between the lip of the envelope and pulled forward. The paper tore with little resistance and allowed him to pull a single sheet of paper out for reading. His eyes quickly scanned over the paper, reading more the first half of garbage the school district had to offer.

Blah, blah, blah, he stuck out his tongue as he read over the various crud presented in front of him. Until he reached the bottom of the paper, listed in a small catalog were a few local tutors he could call that were registered for his district.

Hm, it seemed simple enough; he'd just call one of the tutors up and apply Edith for the school year. What could go wrong?

"Ah Gru, there you are."

The middle-aged man peeked to the sound of Dr. Nefario's voice. He turned to see the older man scuttle into the kitchen, adjusting his goggles along the way. Gru cleared his throat as the doctor approached and lowered the letter from the school district.

"Dr. Nefario." Gru replied with a single nod.

"Paul reported to me that there was a letter from the school district." The elderly man said in a strong tone. "What are you going to do with Edith?"

"After what happened the other week at the park?" Gru lifted a brow before continuing. "I think it is better if I enroll her in homeschooling."

"Homeschooling?"

"Yes." The villain moved his hands up and down. "It is when a tutor comes to the house and teaches from the home."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Nefario gave a shallow nod of his head. "I can understand why you would want Edith out of range of other children."

Gru placed his elbow on the table surface and opened his hand. He placed his left cheek in his open left hand and released a lengthy sigh. "I hope I am doing the right thing."

A single white brow rose up from behind the doctor's goggles, "What harm can come from homeschooling?"

"Hmm…" Gru's blue eyes darted off in a different direction. "Not sure."

"I say you choose a tutor soon," Dr. Nefario lifted his right hand to his face and began to scratch at his chin. "No doubt tutors are scarce; the first school day isn't too far from now."

Gru pulled his cheek out of his palm and turned his attention back to the older male. He gave his a strong nod of the head before turning his attention to the list of tutors on the kitchen table. Dr. Nefario's advice wasn't something to be ignored, better start on finding a tutor, the sooner the better.

Even if he hadn't _exactly_ told Edith the important news, he was going to go ahead with what he had planned. She may not like the idea or choice but it was in her best interest, right?

_BAM!_

He was nearly knocked out of his seat as the entire house shuttered and shook. If it weren't for the loud, suspicious bang, he would have assumed it was an earthquake but by the sounds of it, something had gone wrong in the lab below the home. Ugh, it was more than likely that it was one of his minions…and his girls.

Gru turned to the doctor before pushing his tired body out of the booth. "Dr. Nefario, do you mind making these phone calls for me?" He requested with a groan. "There are some things I must attend to."

"If I must." The doctor grumbled.

The former super villain then stepped beside his oldest friend and began making his way into the living room. "Take the first person, who has space, I do not care who it is right now. I am going to have the minions do a background check either way."

"Got it."

Act End.


	3. Act Three

Hero Contradiction

Act Three

_Bzzzzzzzzt_.

Heather flinched out of her seat on the couch. She then jerked to the right and stretched her arm out over the armrest. The tips of her fingers ran over the smooth plastic of the telephone as she grasped at the device before pulling it back toward herself. She glanced at the caller ID only to see an unfamiliar number flash in front of her eyes. Huh, it had to be that call Rye was talking about. Ugh, so she was going to have to turn down a desperate parent? Talk about awkward silence to come. Eh, it was the least she could do for Rye though, seeing as she was the main source of income.

Damn, why did having to be a yard duty suck so much? If she could get a job as a tutor it would mean more money for her! Wouldn't that be grand? Ah, the idea of having extra cash to not only pay for Bug's vet bills but to buy nice things for herself? It was a heavenly thought something she could really indulge in!

Tutoring kids couldn't be _that_ hard, could it? It was just a few worksheets here, a math test there, wasn't it? Nah, she could get all that stuff online then print it out easy! And as if correcting elementary schoolwork wasn't a breeze, it was so tempting! Damn if Rye didn't want the job, she'd take it in a second!

_Bzzzzzzzzt_.

Heather jerked backward, that's right the phone was still ringing. After her short second of clarity she tapped her finger on the phone and lifted the speaker to her right ear. "Hello?"

"_Yes, I'm assuming this is the Matthews' residence?"_

Why did she suddenly feel the urge to nod her head as if this older gentleman could see her? "Yes, it is."

_"Very good. I was wondering that if you have any space for one more child this school year?"_

Ah, so this _was_ the phone call Rye had been waiting for. "Uh…"

"_Because I'm in desperate need of a tutor. It seems that every other local tutor is full for this semester. It is critical that I get a tutor within the week."_

"I'm sorry sir," Heather's voice cracked as she spoke into the phone's receiver. "But there isn't any more space this semester or even next semester."

"_Oh dear. Is there any way I can persuade you otherwise? You see this girl really needs a tutor. I'm sure her father would be more than willing to made accommodations for you."_

"No, I'm sorry but-"

Wait did he just say he was willing to make _'accommodations'_? Did that include a something along the lines of a _tip_ at the end of each week? It was a long shot but what the heck, why not ask? She was going to reject him anyway!

Heather cleared her throat. "I _could_ make room for a small extra fee." A sneaky smirk crawled across her cheeks.

_"I don't see why that would be a problem."_

Her jaw dropped. No way, there was no way that she just got offered a few extra bucks to teach a little kid how to read and do math problems! This had to be a joke or an elaborate plan made up by one of her tricky sisters! It was too good to be true. She had to be sure; she had to be sure this wasn't a prank.

"How's thirty a week?"

_"Sounds fair."_

That sounded fair? Now there was no way this could be happening! Not at all! That was nearly one hundred a month! That would definitely pay for Bug's doctor bills, not to mention a special trip to Applebee's!

"Fine." Heather grunted.

"_Ms. Rye Matthews, is it?"_

Heather felt the words on her tongue die in an instant. Oh shoot, she wasn't a tutor and she wasn't really Rye Matthews. She just made a deal to tutor a child under her sister's name in order to make an extra buck? No, this had to be illegal somehow. Could she turn back now, even after agreeing and posing as Rye?

"Y-yes."

_"Good. I'll inform the school district right away."_

"Okay…" Heather hissed as she grinded her teeth together. "Then I'll get all your information in the mail. I'll see you when the school year begins."

_"Fine. Thank you for your time, Ms. Matthews."_

_Click._

Heather pulled the phone away from her ear in slow motion, the buzzing sound of the disconnection for the opposite line ringing in her ears. Oh geez, this might be the worst decision she had ever made, and to think all of it happened within two minutes. Ugh! What the heck?! She didn't need this! How was she supposed to explain this to Rye? Surely her older would understand, right? It was an extra one hundred bucks a month, she couldn't turn that down!

This could still be a prank as well. Rye and Ailea had to be setting this up, for sure! There was no way a real letter from this old coot could come in the mail. No, no way! It was almost laughable! Now it was time to play the waiting game, she would give her sisters one week and if they didn't confess then she would confront them with their cruel plans!

This had to be payback for wrecking the car last month. What a cheap shot! Well, she'd show them! She might be dumb but she was _not_ stupid. But then…what if it wasn't a clever practical joke created by her evil sisters? Oh geez, she could even start to think of what to do if this _wasn't_ a joke.

If this was all real then she wasn't just stupid, she was crazy too.

XoXoX

"Ah Gru, I just got off the phone with the tutor."

There were a few words he longed to hear. Gru stepped into the living room, fresh from his lab, and turned to Dr. Nefario. The older male stood straight with his arms tucked away behind his back. Finally some _good news_, after the last incident in the park, this news should come as a round of fresh air. If the good doctor was able to find him a tutor that easily then maybe it wouldn't be too hard to break the news to Edith…_maybe._

"Which one was that?" Gru's pale blue eyes locked Dr. Nefario.

While waiting for his reply, Gru stepped over to his large couch and took a seat. His back hit the sofa with a soundless thud and he closed his eyes before sighing. He wasn't sure if he could take any more bad news, not after having to settle with that woman and her injured son.

"Ms. Rye Matthews." Nefario answered with a single nod.

"Hm," Gru took a moment to reopen his eyes and fold his arms over his chest. "She sounds decent enough. I will be sure to have the minions look up her information later."

"Does her name ring a bell, Gru?"

He felt his eyebrow lift in confusion. "What?" He asked with peeked interest. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Nefario grew silent as he lifted his right hand to his chin. He took a few quiet steps across the living room, pacing back and forth in front of the super villain. "I thought that name sounded familiar when I first read it."

His baby blue's watched the doctor as he strolled left and right. The look of concern had washed over the elderly man's features and produced a deep frown. He remained quiet as he moved throughout the room, hand still latched to his chin.

It sounded familiar? Since when did Dr. Nefario remember _anything_ like that? Details, like some female's name, were something the doctor did not concern himself with. It wasn't like any woman in the past twenty years made any difference in their lives. The only woman that even made _contact_ with either man was his mother.

So what was with the worrying?

"But she said she would tutor Edith?" Gru broke the awkward moment of silence.

"Of course," The doctor stopped mid-step and turned to his superior. "I had to persuade her however."

"Persuade?" Gru pouted.

Nefario nodded. "Nothing much, just a tip at the end of the week. Shouldn't bother you at all."

"A tip?" The villain's jaw dropped open. "What are you talking about? You mean we are paying this woman now? Ugh." He lifted his right hand to his cheek and groaned. _Great_, there was a burden he didn't need. "How much?" He grunted.

"Thirty dollars due at the end of the week."

"Thirty?! Wha? Ugh…" Gru pulled his hand down the side of his face in slow motion. "Dr. Nefario, I do not think we can-"

"She was the last name on the list, Gru." The doctor said in a firm tone. "I didn't have much choice."

So ninety dollars a month was the answer? How was he supposed to pay for this, it wasn't as if being a super villain paid any outstanding bills. Whatever money that _had_ come in went straight to his girls. Shampoo, clothes and food didn't pay for itself! His funds were running low as it was and now this?

Then again, he couldn't allow Edith go uneducated. Not only would the government come down on him like a ton of bricks, but it wasn't fair to her. It was only for one year after all, after she learned some social skills she would be able to return to the public school system.

Just one year, it is only for one year.

"Fine." He said with a heavy sigh. Even if he didn't like it, it was only for a year, one short school year. He'd find the funds for it, even if it meant working a nine to five job.

"Very good."

Gru felt the urge to roll his eyes. Great, not since his early work in villainy did he ever work a regular job. Ugh, just the thought of returning to the average work force made him gag. That meant working alongside or in service of _people_ it meant he would have to be _social _again.

It was being social that drove him to his wicked ways, that and the influence of his 'caring' mother. Either way, it was something that he would dread. What other choice did he have, he was at least two decades away from receiving his 'villain pension'. Things were going to have to change, one way or another. If keeping his girls meant that he had to work and be social with the idiots of his society then that was what he was going to do.

He would provide for his girls with everything he had. No matter what.

Act End.


	4. Act Four

Hero Contradiction

Act Four

When did the mail start coming so late in the day? Ugh, wasn't the mailman supposed to deliver mail first thing in the morning? It was well passed two in the afternoon!

Heather pressed through the long hallway of her small one-story home, ready to enter the kitchen. Her lone footsteps made no sound on the carpet as she crossed from room to hall. Fresh from coming out of her room, she passed by the closet on her way to the coffee machine that waited for her. Ah, the closet.

She paused mid-step and turned her chin toward the closet door. Her eyes focused on the door, which held a number of winter clothes and storage items. Ugh, and of course there was also her super hero costume lingering in the back.

She _was_ a super hero once, a long time ago. At the tender age of fourteen she applied for her super hero license and did the impossible by receiving it. She proved to the city that she was ready to save the world against future threats made by the world's most evil villains. Of course she had passed her 'hero's test' by a single hair but it was better than nothing, right?

Heather clenched her jaw before approaching the door. She extended her arm and fingers out to the golden knob and upon touching it, twisted. A small click echoed through the empty house and she pulled the door open. The musty scent of old clothes hit her nostrils within an instant as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the small room. After releasing the knob from her hand, she reached over to the right and pressed the small light switch inside the closet.

With the tiny room now illuminated, the yard duty focused her eyes on the very last hanger. She pushed her arms into the mess of jackets and sweaters until her fingers touched a smooth fabric. She pulled away the rest of her sister's winter clothing until her eyes landed on a white, spandex outfit. Complete with a cape and knee high boots, her old super heroine outfit sat, collecting dust.

Ugh, how long had it been since she last fought evil? A decade had passed since she dubbed herself, 'Siren' but in some ways, it felt like it was just yesterday. Heck, she was still receiving letters/bills from The Bank of Heroes! Even after ten, long years.

She had no super powers, she knew because she tested every single trait possible. Everything from super strength, super pitch, flight, speed to the ability to breathe underwater but nothing ever came from it. Other than scraps and stitches anyway. She had even invested some of her 'hero credit' and tired her hand at inventing some trendy and helpful weapons but again she failed.

What's a girl have to do to become a real hero in this town?

Her fingertips traced the smooth texture of her 'like new' suit. How much did she have to spend to have a costume made like this? She couldn't remember now but she knew it was a lot. This outfit got little use after all she spent on getting her license. After all, how could she fight against super villains without any powers of her own? Ah, it was such a drag.

She pulled her arm back away from her suit, only to cause the silk-like material to shift. From the left pant leg tumbled a small white mask. Ah, she remembered this. A smile spread over her cheeks as she bent over to pick up her trusty facemask. This small mask that only covered her eyes and part of the bridge of her nose was her shield. Her shield against anyone knowing her true identity, did it work? She wasn't sure but it sure made her feel strong.

Oh how had she fallen from grace, now twenty-four years old with no college education and a terrible job at the school.

Heather moved the mask over toward one of the shelves in her closet. Once it was set down, she retracted her arm and pushed back the clothes that had hidden her super suit. Now with her outfit away from prying eyes, she pulled back and closed the door. Things were different now, that was for sure.

It'd be a miracle if she could fit into that once skintight suit now anyway.

She moved away from the closet, trying her best to shove old memories out of her mind and made her way to the kitchen. She approached the counter as if were second nature and reached down to see that the coffee machine had finished a fresh brew of her. She poured herself a cup and took a seat at the table. She sat alone only accompanied by her trusty cup of coffee and Pomeranian, Bug.

She perked her head until her eyes met the window. She gazed outside to see her mailbox, had the mail come in yet? True it had only been a few days since her phone call with the man who wanted a tutor for his kid, but it felt like it had been years! Waiting for that fateful letter from the school district would be the end of her, she knew it.

Not to mention she could _not_ let Rye see the letter from the school district, otherwise the cat was out of the bag.

It was apparent that this tutor situation was no prank played by her sisters. No, it had been too long without any laughter or teasing for it to be a real prank. By now, surely, Ailea wouldn't be able to contain her snickers and pointing. But if this _was_ real, then what was she going to do? She couldn't _really_ pass as Rye and teach this kid, could she?

Ugh, first the horrible trip down memory lane and now this?! Crud.

The sound of claws against her carpet caused Heather to jerk. She turned her head in the direction of the sound until she saw Bug. She was asleep on her right side with her four legs extended outward. As if she were 'chasing rabbits' in her dreams, she kicked back and forth, her claws tearing against the floor in the process.

Thank God her visit to the vet had turned out all right. It was just a cold so said the trusty family friend veterinarian. It might have been a simple cold but it did cost her an extra eighty bucks that she did _not_ have.

"_I'm sure her father would be more than willing to made accommodations for you."_

And then there was always that.

Thirty at the end of each week? She could totally do that. As long as it was for Bug, she could lie to this guy and his family. But the whole plan just sounded illegal! Was it worth the risk? Maybe if she just worked for one month, she could get the money she needed and pay off Bug's vet bill. Then, she could quit and everything would be a-okay, right?

That would have to be the plan…for now at least.

_Honk! Honk!_

Heather flinched hard. Every thought in her mind shattered as she stood up from her seat and walked toward the window. In the driveway rolled in Rye in their small blue Volkswagen. It chugged along until it came to a stop at the garage door. The hocking obviously meant that Rye wanted her to help with the groceries. With a grunt and sigh, she pushed her way toward the door and exited the home.

The yard duty stepped outside to find her older sister leaving the small car. "Hey, did you get a good haul?"

Rye moved her arms upward and stretched her limbs until she felt relaxed enough to drop them. "I suppose. Help me bring them in?"

"Of course."

Rye bent down without a word and pressed the small trunk button on the car's dashboard. A muffled pop from the rear of the car signaled Heather to head back there. With the trunk unlatched, she pulled the hood up to reveal a multitude of bags in the back. Wasting no time, she began lifting the bags out of the trunk and placing them on the driveway.

"Oh," Rye appeared from behind the open driver door. "Can you get the mail for me too?" She asked, slamming the car door behind herself.

"It hasn't come yet." Heather mentally frowned, so she was waiting for the mail too?

"Yes it has," The eldest sister corrected, "The mailman was here before I left."

Oh no! It had?! Heather felt her heart stop as she pulled her torso out of the trunk of the car. She swerved her body around until her eyes met with the black mailbox at the front of the house. Shoot, since when did _anyone_ in this city do anything on time?! Great!

She dropped everything she was doing and sprinted toward the mailbox. With one strong tug, she ripped open the box to see a small pile of letters tucked inside. She resisted the urge to gasp out loud as she jabbed her hand inside and tore out the letters. She shuffled through the mail one-by-one until her eyes landed on a single line.

**Unified School District.**

"Hea!"

She flinched again. She looked right to see Rye with her arms full of grocery bags. Her older half wore a look of frustration as she juggled the heavy bags, a plea of help obviously. Heather nodded and made a mad dash back toward the car.

"Sorry." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Grab what you can," Rye said as she turned toward the house. "I'll come back in a sec to help with the rest."

Sure, sure. She didn't wait for a verbal answer before making her way into the house, bags in hand. Heather rolled her eyes before looking back down to the letters, what was she going to do now? Ugh! The middle Matthew sister waited until Rye was out of sight to hide the letter in her back jean pocket.

"Coming!"

With the letter well out of sight, Heather moved toward the remaining bags on the floor. She bent over and scooped them up, closed the trunk and began making her way back into the small house.

She entered the kitchen alongside her sister and set the bags on the floor before retreating back to her solo cup of coffee. Heather's careful eyes watched Rye as she moved about in the small kitchen, moving around dirty dishes to make way for the new groceries. With her older half distracted, she reached back into her pocket and pulled out the infamous white envelope. As if her sister would detect her evil doings by sound, the campus supervisor placed the letter on the table beside her coffee.

"I got as much as I could," Rye's voice floated out of the kitchen and into Heather's ears. "Food has gotten so expensive!"

"Yeah," She responded, her eyes still glued to the letter. "Tell me about it."

"Not to mention the gas prices."

"Uh-huh…"

She couldn't look away no matter how hard she strained her eyes. In her head all she could hear was that old man's voice, repeating over and over about the thirty dollar a week 'accommodation' they had made. Ugh, how was she NOT supposed to take the bait? After all, it was for a good cause, right? It wasn't like she was going to go on a binge or anything!

Why did life have to throw so many curve balls her way?

"Heather!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, her eyes finally tearing away from the blasted letter. She jerked her chin toward the kitchen doorway to see Rye standing with her hands latched to her hips. Her brows were furrowed while her bottom lip stuck out in a rather large pout.

"Y-yeah?" Heather cleared her throat.

"I asked you how Bug has been."

"Oh!" She shook her head back and forth to gather her thoughts. "Yeah, she's fine. Chasing rabbits in her sleep, I think." She added, while moving her head in the Pomeranian's direction.

"Ah, that's good." Rye nodded once. "Hea, are you all-"

_Bzzzzzzzzt._

The muffled sound of cellular phone vibrating caused both females to stop mid-thought and sentence. Without hesitation, Rye reached down into her jean pocket and pulled out her small black phone. Flipping it open and ceasing the vibration, Rye waited for a response.

"Really?!" Her jaw dropped open while her eyebrows touched the top of her forehead. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll be right there, just wait outside!" With a swift jerk, Rye pulled the phone away from her ear and slapped it shut. "I totally just left Ailea at work; I forgot to pick her up! Gah! I'll be right back!"

Rye was light on her feet, speeding passed Heather on her route to the front door. She swung open the heavy door only pausing once to whirl around back to wave at her. Heather nodded her head once, choking back her laughter and waved in return.

"Love you, bye!"

The door slammed shut, once again leaving Heather alone. The girl with the pixie cut released a loud sigh before removing herself from her seat at the table. Such was life; Rye was always running around like that. Of course, it didn't help that she couldn't drive after that last incident with the cops; Rye was left to be the sole cab driver. It wasn't like they had a second car even if Heather or Ailea could drive.

While standing, she lifted her arms well over her head and stretched. Her muscles extended, cramped and cracked before they relaxed. She released a groan as she allowed her arms to drop once again at her side. Ah, before she opened that letter from hell, she would take a long drag off her coffee mug. It was only right!

She turned to her cup and moved her hands down, ready to pick up the steaming dish. As she wrapped her fingers around it, she felt that it was lukewarm. Hm, just the way she liked it! Without wasting any time, she lifted the mug to her lips and began to take a long sip. The black coffee hit her tongue instantly, the bitterness of the brew exploding on her taste buds. She waited a moment, anticipating the sweetness of her Sweet 'N Low to hit the front of her mouth but nothing came.

In that instant she stopped pouring the coffee between her lips and gagged. How could she forget to add the sugar and milk?! Ugh! Ick! She ripped the warm cup away from her mouth and proceeded to spit out the black coffee in a spraying action. She hacked and coughed with her eyes shut as she lowered the dish onto the table.

The sound of the mug clinking on the table did not come however, instead a loud 'thud' echoed through the empty house. Her eyes snapped open at the noise and her eyes darted down to see that she had knocked over her cup of coffee on the table. She squealed aloud before she made a beeline for the kitchen.

After getting a handful of paper towels, she practically flew back toward the table and began to dap up the liquid mess that had begun to drip onto the white carpet. She swore under her breath as the towels absorbed much of the coffee off the floor. Damn, that's all she needed, to make a stain on the carpet of their rented house! So much for getting their security deposit back!

After the carpet was as dry as she could get it, Heather straightened out her back and turned to her table. With a fistful of half used paper towels, she started drying the dining room table. She sopped most of the liquid with little effort, thank God for wood surfaces! She released a sigh as she finished, pulling away from the former mess to see the improvement. Her eyes shifted right then left until they landed on a coffee stained letter.

She released an even louder squeal and she dropped the dirty towels, making her hands free to grab the letter from the school district. She ripped the envelope from the table and scrambled amongst the wet paper before ripping it open. She had to salvage what she could! She pulled the now drenched paper out of its protected shield and unfolded it.

There was no saving it. Half of the letter was gone, completely gone. Heather dropped the letter onto the now dry table and sighed. In any small effort to help, she grabbed one of the unused towels and began to pat dry the letter. Ugh, it was no use. She pulled the paper napkin away from the damaged paper and grunted. Great, more bad luck!

Her eyes danced over the blemished letter to see the first half of the paper was ruined to the point where she couldn't make out any words. But her eyes did land on the second half of the letter to see that this was indeed the information she had been dreading. The date at the bottom half was dated for some day after she had spoken with that old man on the phone, so this had to be it.

The kid's name had been blurted out as well as her grade. Perfect. But at least there was still an address that was readable. Just an address? Geez, the big man upstairs wasn't making this easy! Ugh, but if that's all she had, she would have to work with it.

Now only if she knew what day homeschooling officially started on, then she'd be all set.

Act End.


	5. Act Five

Hero Contradiction

Act Five

So she still refused to speak to him, eh? Ugh, it was just as he expected. It wasn't like he was dealing with Agnes; he was dealing with his hardheaded middle child, Edith. Since speaking with her the night before about her plans for the upcoming school year, she refused to speak with him…or anyone else for that matter. Even a bribe of a Happy Meal didn't seem to amuse the sharp blonde. Ah, what was he supposed to do with her? It wasn't like she was easy to compromise with!

This had to be thee worst trip to Mc Donald's ever. First having two out of his three girls insist they go through the drive thru, then to have Edith completely silent when it came to her vocalizing her order? Ugh, talk about awkward. Next time, he would go to get food alone that was for sure.

Gru pulled into his driveway with ease; it was second nature of course. As he shut off the engine to his tank the back door popped open. He watched as Edith bulldogged her way through her sisters and hopped out of the vehicle. So she was going to give everyone the 'silent treatment', was she? He couldn't let it bother him, no he couldn't give in!

He watched his feisty daughter make her way toward the front door and pause. Ah, so she was waiting for him to open the door? Ha! At least he was superior, in one way…

After a moment the sound of Margo hopping out of the car caused him to glance over his shoulder. The oldest girl then whirled around and helped Agnes out of the vehicle, as usual. Gru grunted to himself before he unbuckled his safety belt and glanced down at the passenger's seat. Two large white paper bags on the seat was a sight very foreign to him, when was the last time he ate fast food anyway?

Exhaling through his nose, he reached down and grabbed the bags and proceeded to exit his tank. Slamming the car door shut, he followed after Margo and Agnes until he was at the front door. He reached down into his jacket pocket and pulled out his house keys and unlocked the door in silence.

The three girls ran into the house before he could take a single step forward. He extended his arm out and called to his eldest daughter before she could vanish from his sight, "Margo, go ahead and eat. I have some things to discuss with Dr. Nefario."

The four-eyed female paused for a moment, her eyes softening with concern. "Okay."

Gru handed the two large paper bags to the brunette before giving her a gentle pat on the head. He then made his way to the living room where he sat in the car that necessary for access to the lab below the home. Before he could linger on the thought of his middle child's stubborn attitude, he found himself in his secret lab. By passing the minions that were working here and there, he walked down the long stretched hall until he saw the good doctor tapping away at a keyboard, which linked to a large computer monitor.

"Any news on the background check for the tutor?" He asked the elderly man without hesitation.

"The minions did a quick check and she appeared to be in the clear," Dr. Nefario spoke, his attention on the large screen display. "No criminal history, not even as much as a parking ticket. Ms. Rye Matthews seems to be a legitimate choice."

"Hm." Gru lifted his hand to his chin. "I can't say that makes me feel any better."

"What do you mean by that?"

Gru shook his head back and forth for a short moment. "Nothing." He responded before lowering his hand from his face. "I just want to make sure she is perfect."

"She also called," The older man replied, still tapping away at his keyboard.

"What?" Gru felt his eyebrow arch. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to set up a date to come over and discuss some things." The doctor said in a nonchalant tone. "I'm sure she's harmless, Gru."

Nothing was ever too good for his girls; this had to be just right. He wouldn't tolerate anything less than perfect. This wasn't just about some woman babysitting Edith, this was about her education, it meant everything for her future. Through all the public schooling he went through himself, he didn't want his kid getting stuck with a teacher that would treat her like dirt.

"When is she coming over?" He cleared his throat before asking the next obvious question.

"The same day the public school starts," The scientist answered. "She said she'd be over sometime after two-thirty in the afternoon."

Gru felt his brows furrow. "But that is the same time I have to pick up Agnes and Margo from school."

The tapping at the keyboard ceased. The sound of the desk chair Dr. Nefario was sitting in squealed as he adjusted and spun around to face him. Finally tearing his attention away from the large computer screen he spoke with a groan, "If it comes to it, I'll be here to make sure Ms. Matthews is 'welcomed'."

"I would appreciate that." Gru managed to crack a small smirk.

The black desk chair then spun around again, allowing the doctor to return his attention to his studies. "How did your talk with Edith go?"

Gru released a grunt before he made his way toward the large desk on which the computer sat. He then allowed his weight to fall back and his hip rested against the table. He moved his right hand up to his temple and began to message the tenseness there. "Not well."

"Oh?"

"I think she's giving me the 'silent treatment'." He replied with great emphasis on the said diagnosis.

"There's nothing wrong with a child that wants to be quiet." Dr. Nefario muttered, no doubt resisting the urge to laugh. "But, she'll come around. Eventually."

Eventually? What was that supposed to mean? She wasn't really going to keep up this 'no talking' business, was she? Ugh, she had to talk! Especially if her teacher was going to show up at the house in less than two weeks! Were all little girls this stubborn or was he just lucky?

She would talk, she had to! How long could one girl keep silent? There was little doubt that she was talking to her sisters behind his back that thought of course adding more salt to his wounds. But either way, he'd get her to speak by the time Ms. Rye Matthews showed up at his doorstep.

At least he could try.

XoXoX

Riding on a public bus was never fun, especially when her destination was the home of the kid she was 'tutoring'. Ugh, when did things become so complicated? It all started with answering the phone, didn't it? How could one phone call turn into tutoring session with a kid she didn't even know the name of?! Not to mention this had to be illegal somehow, posing as her teacher sister, Rye.

But it was only for one month. She had to keep reminding herself, this was only for three weeks. Nothing bad could happen in three weeks…right?

Heather stepped down the street, book bag hanging over her shoulder while her eyes read over the letter from the school district over and over. She had the address well memorized by now but she was too nervous to do anything else! She had prepared for this meeting for a week and a half all ready! She even went so far as to wear her most perfect formal top along with black slacks. Not to mention the thick pair of glasses that hung over her nose. It was the perfect 'Rye' disguise, just in case anyone had looked up her sister's Facebook page in advance.

But no one had to know that they were actually a pair of saved 3D movie glasses. A quick slap of black nail polish covered up the theater's logo perfectly!

After some thought, and a quick peek in the bathroom mirror, this whole thing might work out just right. After all, she and Rye were often called twins as children, back when she had long hair anyway. What wonders a single pixie cut will do to a girl!

She took slow steps as she walked down the neighborhood street, which was lined with perfect white houses. She was getting closer and her stomach was knotting tighter, she thought she might be able to pull it off but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. Her hands were sweating in a manner she hadn't felt since she had her wisdom teeth removed.

Her eyes scanned the letter over and over, rereading the same address. Gah! The butterflies in her belly were ready to burst out of her throat! Damn, why did she have to spill coffee all over the first half of the letter? It would be a bit easier if she even knew this kid's name! All she had to go on was an address! Shoot, she even had to look up this address in the yellow book to even find the phone number! How else was she able to set up this appointment?

Her left hand, which was attached to the strap of her Hello Kitty bag, tightened in grip. This was gonna be easy, just in and out, right? This wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes! Then it was two visits a week until the end of the month and she'd never have to see this kid again. Easy street!

She glanced up from her letter for the first time since getting off the bus to see that she was one street number away from her destination. Ah, this was it. Her eyes glanced away from the seemingly perfect white picket fence home and looked to the house she was to report to. A huge, black, evil-looking house stood out like a sore thumb in the quiet neighborhood. The grass wasn't just overgrown; it was dead while the black spaded fence guarded against all who were apparently unwelcome. This was the house? This house?!

_Here goes nothing._

She took in a deep breath of air before she approached the home. She stepped up to the doorstep in what seemed to be seconds, why was time going by so fast?! Heather stared at the large, black wooden door and held the large breath she had just taken. She moved her bottom lip beneath her two front teeth and clenched her jaw before she lifted her fisted hand to the door and knocked.

Silence.

Was anyone home? Inside she could feel herself pleading with God, please don't be home! Maybe if no one was home she could return to her house and pretend none of this ever happened! It would be an easy way out, right?

The creaking of the front door snapped Heather out of her thoughts. And in the same instant as the door swung open, she straightened out her back and cleared her throat. Here it was, she had to act better than she ever had before! She had to be perfect! There was no way she could fail!

As the daylight from the afternoon sun lit the doorway, her vision became clearer. Before her stood an elderly man who was a few inches shorter than her, with white hair and pair of goggles that caught her attention first. Was this the man she spoke with on the phone?

"H-hello!" Heather felt a drop of sweat roll down her temple. "I'm the tutor, He…R-Rye Matthews!" Oh geez, did she almost say her real name? Ugh.

"Oh yes," The man said with a simple nod of his head. "Come right in, Ms. Matthews."

With that said, the man stepped to one side, allowing Heather entrance into the large home. She stepped in without a word, her eyes glancing up at the many strange decorations that littered the walls. Her footsteps came to a halt as the sound of the front door shutting caught her attention. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes watching the elderly man as he stepped in front of her, making his way down the hall.

He cupped his right hand to his mouth and proceeded to call out. "Edith! Edith, your teacher is here!"

Edith? Okay, she had to remember that. As the young girl's name repeated in her head, Heather folded up the paper from the school district and placed it in her back pocket. She then allowed her arms to relax at her sides; this was going smoother than she thought!

The sound of tiny footsteps caused the 'teacher' to clench her fists. Around the corner a small child made her way into the hall. She was fairly small, no doubt a second or third grader at most with a very notable pink beanie placed atop of her head. Blonde sprigs of hair popped out from beneath her hat and cascaded over her large blue eyes. Aw, she was cute!

"Edith," The older man extended his arm out to her. "This is Ms. Rye Matthews."

The girl refused to speak. Instead she moved her tiny arms over her chest and crossed them. Her little pink bottom lip poked out and her blonde brows furrowed in disgust.

Might as well make a good impression, right? Heather grinded her teeth in her mouth before taking a few steps toward Edith. She then knelt down on her left knee and moved her right hand outward toward the girl. "Hello," She forced a smile.

The small student refused to budge. Her cold baby blues stuck to the 'teacher's' face as if she were trying to send some secret hate message. The tiny female didn't pay any attention to the offering of handshake and instead stood silent. If her looks could kill, Heather would be cold by now.

Retracting her arm, the brunette chuckled nervously. "And what grade are you in?"

Edith's brows lowered further on her face. "If you're my teacher, aren't you supposed to know that?" She spoke in a dark tone, her eyes never once leaving the teacher's.

Heather felt her heart cease to beat. Oh geez, this kid was gonna be a smart one, not just intelligence wise either; she was going to be a smart aleck! Ugh, as if she didn't get enough of that at home with Rye and Ailea around! She had to think of a comeback quick, less it make her look like a complete idiot.

"Hehe," She moved her hand into her pixie cut, her fingers driving through her gel-stiff hairstyle. "Right…"

"She's entering the third grade, Ms. Matthews." The male behind the girls answered.

"Right!" Heather forced her smile to spread wider on her face. "Third grade!" She then stood up straight and spun around to face the older man. "I'm sorry; I never got your name, sir."

"Ah," The man bobbed his head, "Nefario is fine."

"And are you her grandfather?"

The man's eyebrows arched well over his set of goggles and his jaw dropped open in shock. "Oh heavens no!" His hands shot up to chest-level in defense. "I'm just a friend of the family; her father is out right now."

"Oh?" Heather tilted her head to one side.

"Yes," The man composed himself and cleared his throat. "He'll be back in a moment; he's just picking up his two other daughters from school."

"I see," She nodded a single time. "Well, I guess we'll just wait for him."

Nefario moved his hands back down to his sides and nudged his head in the direction of the couch in the living room. "Let's have a seat, shall we?"

Heather followed after the family friend led the way to the living area. She glanced a single time over her shoulder to see Edith dragging her feet while tagging along. Heather returned her attention to the couch only to find herself standing right in front of it. She popped a squat on the leather seat, the small blonde female repeating her action. Meanwhile Nefario moved his body toward a large red chair that sat a few feet from the couch. He sat and placed his interlaced fingers in his lap.

Heather allowed her eyes to shut and her back to rest against the comfortable seat and sighed. Now this was awkward, could it get any worse? Having a kid with a smart mouth and an attitude was two blows she was sure she couldn't take for long. Plus she was resistant to the homeschooling? Ugh, nothing could make this situation more awkward!

"Mr. Nefario, do Edith's sisters attend the local elementary school?" She said as she reopened her eyes and focused on the older gentlemen.

She glanced over to see that he had his head tilted backward and his jaw cracked open. A loud snoring sound erupted through his lips and his chest lifted and fell in a slow manner. She couldn't see his eyes but it was safe to assume they were closed. He wasn't actually SLEEPING, was he?!

"M-Mr. Nefario?"

No answer.

Oh God, the old man didn't just pass out on her, did he? Ugh! Talk about the worst, strangest, most awkward thing to ever happen to her! No, no, no! Now things couldn't get any worse! This was officially thee worst day of her life.

"He does that a lot."

Heather flinched to the sound of Edith's voice. She turned to her left to see the small girl in the same pose she left her in. Heather felt her head sink between her shoulders, at least that was normal for the old man. He could have been dead; maybe lady luck was looking out for her?

A small rattling noise vibrated through the silent room. The clanking of a key being pushed into the keyhole of the front door caused both girls to sit up straight. Heather watched as Edith launched herself from the couch and sprinted to the door. Was her dad actually home now? Oh, that would be wonderful!

The would-be teacher sat up from her seat and followed after the youngster. The blonde stood at the door nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Perhaps she was happy to see her sisters? After all, with two sisters of her own, she knew how close siblings could be.

She put on her best smile and stood, trying her best to appear confident and strong. She couldn't let on that she was nervous, not now! She took in a single breath and held it for the moment she met Edith's father face-to-face. As long as she could keep the father believing that she was in fact Rye Matthews, then things would go smoothly. It couldn't be hard! It wouldn't be!

The door swung open as her mental ranting came to a slow stop. Scuttling footsteps became louder as three bodies made their way into the large house. First to step through the doorway were two young girls. The assumed oldest wore a pair of thinly framed glasses and her thick brown hair back in a ponytail. Next a girl smaller than Edith hopped into the room. Her delicate black hair was pressed into an up-do that could only be described as cute. Both girls held tight to their backpacks, obviously fresh from the schoolyard.

So these were Edith's sisters? Strange, they didn't exactly look related. Perhaps there was a stepsister in the mix somewhere?

The oldest sister locked gazes with her instantly. Her brown eyes widened upon contact and her lips parted as if she were surprised. Her arm shot out from her side and latched onto the younger girl's arm. She then tugged the black-haired female behind her back and waited.

"Girls, what is the hold up?"

Wait. A. Minute.

That voice, it was familiar. She had heard this voice somewhere before, she knew this voice. It was a sound and tone that she could never forget with an accent she could never pinpoint. There was no way that voice could belong to him. The super villain that she had come to know through her adventures as the super hero, Siren, there was no way he could become a father of three young girls.

That voice belonged to none other than Gru, the number one super villain of all time. Gru, her once arch nemesis, and the man she swore revenge against when she was Siren…

As if on cue, his image came from around the corner. Seemingly untouched by the tens years that had passed them, he appeared as evil as usual. Only now he had a trail of 'ducklings' attached to his hips. As he appeared, his eyes landed on her. His pale blue eyes met her dark brown ones and silence filled the room.

The two bags of fast food he was holding in his arms fell to the ground, the thud echoing through the quiet house. Oh no, he didn't actually recognize her, did he?! How could he, she always wore her super suit when they 'battled' in the past! Wasn't her facial mask enough to hide her identity from someone like Gru?! So she had spent all that money on a suit for nothing?!

She was sure she heard one of the girls say something to him but every sound that entered her ear went in and out without any confirmation. All she could see was him; all she could focus on was what he was doing in this house. There was no way that Gru was the father to these girls. No way, she refused to believe it! Absolutely no way!

"Dad?"

She wasn't sure which girl spoke out but they were obviously aware of the strange tension between teacher and father.

She had to break this cycle! Even if she wasn't a super hero anymore, she had to save these girls from the horror that was Gru! There was no way her hero's code could allow Edith or her sisters to fall victim to such crimes! Heather stiffened her muscles and stood straight. With a sudden jerk she extended her right leg outward and lifted both hands to chest level, dropping her bag in the process. Her hands stood in front of her chest, ready for 'battle'.

Her attention focused on Gru to see he had done the same. He had lifted his leg and arms into the air in some kind of weird kung-fu pose. A trick he often did before war. She had seen it many times but it never looked any less strange.

"Siren!" He shouted from across the doorway.

"Gru!" She hissed, as she remained firm.

"What are YOU doing here?" He lowered his fighting stance but his glare refused to lift. He was quick to turn his attention to the three girls. "Girls," He snapped in his 'villain voice'. "Get behind me, now."

The oldest of the females darted behind Gru without hesitation, she dragged the smallest girl behind her along the way. Instead of following orders, Edith stood between the duo with a single blonde brow lifted in confusion.

"Edith," Gru shifted his eyes to the middle child. "Now!"

"Come on." The four-eyed child urged on.

"But she's the tutor." Edith replied with a grunt.

"Wait, what?" Gru cocked a brow.

"Gru!" Heather called out, making certain to use her 'super hero voice', "I will not hand these girls over to you! I don't know what you're planning but I will make sure that the girls will remain safe!"

"Wait, Siren is your tutor?" Ignoring everything she had just said, Gru looked to Edith in utter shock.

"Give them up now Gru!" Her arm shot outward, her index finger pointed directly at the villain mastermind.

The smallest of the females poked her little head from between her eldest sister and Gru. She looked toward her with a set of wide eyes, "Mr. Gru is our dad!"

He was WHAT? Heather felt her arm drop to her side and her jaw drop wide open. There was no way that could be true! Gru was a father? In no universe was that possible! He was a super villain and thee most dangerous super villain at that! The thought that he could produce children was ridiculous!

Her world began to spin. A strange tingling sensation in her legs caused her knees to buckle. It was as if someone turned up the heat in the house, sweat began to pour down her face. Her vision began to blur and sway as she took several steps backward. What was going on? What was with the sudden feverish symptoms? No, there was no way she could faint here and now! The feeling in her feet began to give way and become completely numb. Her eyes began to flutter and she felt her eyes begin to roll backward. Then there was darkness.

Act End.


	6. Act Six

Hero Contradiction

Act Six

"She fainted!"

Margo watched as the full-grown woman in front of her grew pale and tumbled backward. Wait; did Edith's teacher just faint in their living room? Okay, there was something that she was not expecting. Of course that did not include the fact that her dad all ready knew this woman. What did he call her?

"_Wait, _Siren_ is your tutor?"_

Siren? What kind of name was Siren? Then again, Mr. Gru wasn't just an average man let alone dad; he was the former number one super villain! Perhaps this was a rival super villain? If she was anything like Vector, then they should be worried, right? They didn't need another 'moon' incident on their hands…

"Oh, that is just perfect!"

Margo flinched to the sound of her father's voice and jerked her chin upward to see the older man with his hand over his right eye. His classic look of dismay and frustration washed over his sharp features while his eyes remained glued to the fallen teacher.

A warm sensation on her right arm caused the four-eyed girl to stiffen. Tearing her attention away from her dad, she glanced downward to see Agnes' tiny hands on her outstretched arm. The smaller black-haired female clenched her hands on Margo's arm as her stare on the unconscious female widened.

"Huh? What?!" Dr. Nefario exclaimed from his seat on the chair.

The eldest sister gave a quick eye roll before allowing her protective stance to relax. After releasing a small tired sigh through her nose, she watched as the doctor lifted himself out of his chair and shook his head from side to side. No doubt the crashing thud Edith's teacher made when her limp body hit the floor had woken him up from his dead sleep.

"Dad, what the heck?" Edith crossed her arms over her flat chest.

"This is your teacher?" He responded by throwing a nasty glare in the blonde's direction. "This, _this_ woman?" He then jerked his index finger toward the woman laying on the floor.

"Uh, yeah." Edith grunted before turning her nose in a different direction. "Who else would she be?"

Margo looked up to her farther, her frown setting in deep. "Who is she?"

"It does not matter now," Gru said as he moved out of the doorway, shutting the door behind himself. "We need to get her up on to the couch."

"Gru?" A single white brow lifted above Dr. Nefario's goggles.

The villain mastermind stepped closer to the mysterious woman before bending down on his right knee and extending his arms outward. With what appeared to be a gentle touch, he slipped his hands beneath her knees and shoulders. He released a small grunt before lifting the young female up into the air. For a moment, he appeared more hero-like than villain as he stepped toward the couch, the teacher pressed against his wide chest. Standing before the leather seat, he bent down and laid the woman down, making sure to keep her arms placed on her chest.

She looked so much younger then Gru was, there was no way she could be a villainess, right? Then again Vector couldn't have been more than twenty-five by his looks. Adding more so to the fact that Vector has the financial backing of his father, he was able to do whatever he wanted with the money he had. But what about this girl?

Margo stepped along after her father, meeting by his side along with her sisters. Her eyes peered through the glass that rested on her nose, her field of vision taking in all of the new woman's features. Dark brown hair, round cheeks, large eyes and a short hair style that wore longer in the front than in the back; all in all she didn't look evil but you can't judge a book by its cover, right?

"Da-"

Before she could complete her question, Gru spun on his heel and walked over toward his chair. "Margo, watch your sisters for me." He then began the long process of entering the lab below the house. "Dr. Nefario."

Apparently getting the message by the sound of his voice, the older male stepped beside Gru and stood up straight. "Right."

Margo tore his attention away from her father and the doctor and glanced back at the strange young woman who laid on their couch. The regular sounds of her dad entering the lab came and left within seconds, leaving the four girls alone. Margo's eyes scanned over the woman's body and face for a moment before her focus landed on her eyes. The teacher's glasses had fallen off her face during her initial collapse and sat in the hall just a few feet from the front door. Might as well get them before someone stepped and crushed them.

The four-eyed girl turned around and walked toward the lone pair of glasses. With a single jerk, she bent over and plucked the thickly framed specs off of the cold floor. Margo pushed her torso upright once more, this time pulling the glasses into her chest. With a quick twirl she made her way back to the couch and her sisters.

"Any minute now, her brains are gonna leak through her ears!" Edith scooted toward Agnes, her hands hovering over her head, fingers twitching. "She probably broke open her skull when her head hit the floor!"

"Ew!" Agnes turned to Margo with a set of wide, worried eyes. "Margo?"

"She just fainted, Agnes." Margo then plopped down on the floor, her legs tucked beneath her backside. "She'll be fine…don't worry."

Who was she trying to convince, her younger sister or herself? Ugh, this was a new stress she did _not_ need. It wasn't enough that she was trying to adjust to her new life with a father and public school, this had to happen? But there had to be a reason, right? In any event, her father _knew_ this woman at one point. Whether she was a villain or teacher, they knew one another and that meant something.

This could be a good thing! Yeah! This could totally turn around and it could work to their family's advantage! In which way, she wasn't sure but staying positive about things never hurt anyone!

Margo glanced down to the pair of glasses she still held in her hands. Her fingers traced against the temple arms only to find the texture to feel light and plastic-like. What the heck? Since when did prescription glasses have frames made from cheap plastic? She lifted her brow as her fingers came to a halt against a jagged surface. The rough exterior appeared on the same side of each frame, feeling intrigued, she pressed her index finger against the strange texture until her nail began to grind against it. With little effort, paint began to peel away from the jagged surface.

"What the…"

She continued to press her nail against the painted frame until enough had chipped away to reveal a set of white block letters. She narrowed her stare at the words, her fingernail scraping the same surface over and over until a sentence came into view for reading.

**real D)) 3D.**

3D? As in 3D glasses? They weren't real? No, there had to be some kind of mistake. Why in the world would this woman, this teacher, come to their house wearing 3D glasses?! Without any hesitation, Margo began to scrape her fingernail against the opposite side of the temple arm. Placing more effort into her movements, the paint chipped away only to uncover the same block lettering from the right side.

Okay, 3D glasses she might be able to deal with that, maybe but the fact that the lettering was _hidden_? That was beyond strange! There was no logical reason for a teacher to come to their house, call their father out, faint and wear 3D movie glasses! Something was wrong here, very, _very_ wrong.

But was it worth starting a panic between her sisters? No, not just yet. Before she could tell anyone about her findings, she'd have to have more. There was no use in judging someone if they were innocent! She'd keep an eye on this 'teacher' and any more strange findings would have to be informed to Mr. Gru.

She was just introduced to this family and she wasn't planning on losing it anytime soon.

XoXoX

"Rye Matthews, five feet four inches, brown hair, brown eyes, sight problems."

Gru rolled his eyes as the doctor repeated Siren's personal information from the oversized computer monitor. How could something like _this_ happen? Out of every teacher in the county, _in the world_, how could he happen to be paired with Siren? Sure, she wasn't a real threat, if anything the young girl was more of a pain in his side then any real hazard. Ugh, didn't she learn ten years ago that the 'super hero thing' wasn't working for her?

"Oh, and she's an organ donor."

The former super villain resisted the urge to reply on his oldest friend's last comment and stepped backward until the back of his calves hit the small office chair behind him. He then allowed his tired body to fall, the seat catching him as predicted. Now seated, he lifted his right hand to his forehead and grunted, what now?

"Bring up her picture." He ordered in a slow, sluggish tone.

Without a verbal reply, the doctor tapped away at his super computer. A few taps and clicks later, a picture maximized on the large screen. At first glance the girl in the photo appeared to be Siren, although in her ID picture, she had shoulder-length, wavy locks. That was her? It had to be, it _looked_ like her.

"Well," Doctor Nefario whirled around in his large recliner to face the villain. "It appears she's still in the clear, Gru. Although she has long hair in her photo."

Removing his hand from his head, he allowed his palm to rest on his knee. He moved his attention away from the picture enlarged on the monitor and returned his field of vision to his only friend. Gru couldn't expect the older man to _remember_ anything from the few times they met with Siren in the past. In fact, _he_ had only met her a handful of times; she was a terrible hero, almost laughable. But what could he expect from someone so young?

"She had long hair back then too," Gru hummed, his visions of the past coming to a screeching halt. "Perhaps she cut it recently?"

"It's entirely possible."

But why? Women only changed their hairstyles in drastic makeovers once in a blue moon, right? Eh, at least that was the _impression_ he got from the few women he had come to know in his life. Either way, the problem still stood.

"Do you have any files from The Bank of Heroes? Fingerprints, bank statements?" Gru asked, lifting a single brow in the process.

"Hm," The older male whirled in his seat to once again face the large computer. "I can check but I doubt The Bank of Heroes' files are accessible, it could take me weeks to hack into their accounts."

He sat up straight in his seat. Weeks? They didn't have weeks! The girl on his couch wasn't going to stay in her state of unconsciousness forever! Gah, why couldn't anything be easy? Back when he was an up and coming villain, a quick trip to the bank's file cabinet could solve all of his needs. Ugh, technology.

"Get on it," Gru said with a single nod of his head. "The sooner, the better."

A sigh from the white-haired man entered the air to compliment the tapping sounds of the keyboard. "Right."

But what was he supposed to do until then, just let this strange/immature/crazy woman teach his daughter? No, not in a million years! There had to be a way out, he had to think of _something_. Ugh, why did Rye Matthews have to be Siren's secret identity? Out of everyone, this had to happen? What were the odds?

Did it matter now? There were more pressing matters to attend to. His girls were his number one priority; not some grudge and rivalry made against a girl ten years ago. Who knows what kind of junk this woman could influence on his girls?!

Then again…she was a hero, right? How much damage could she do? That had to be against some stupid code she vowed to when she got her license. Perhaps he was viewing her though villain's eyes, surely heroes didn't have the same values and standards a _villain _had. A hero has to have a lot to lose if they committed any kind of crime or sin, unlike a villain. So should he be worried?

The way things were looking; he might not have a choice.

The tapping at the keyboard came to a stop. "What are you going to do?" Nefario asked in a low and solid tone.

Ugh, did he have to answer? It wasn't like he _knew_ what to say. This was a sticky situation, something he was far from used to dealing with. But the cold reality of it all was slapping him in the face; he needed to make a decision _now_. Edith's teacher had all ready showed up at his doorstep and accepted the job, what else could he do? The school year had started!

"Until she becomes a threat, she remains as Edith's teacher." Gru leaned forward and rested his chin on his open left palm.

"And you're going to pay her as well?"

At the word 'pay', the super villain sat up as if he had been hit by lightening. Ugh! How could he have forgotten about _that_? So not only did he have to work with a woman he had a great _distaste_ for but he had to pay her on top of it all? Great, wonderful, this was just _perfect_.

"Fine," He grunted, allowing his back to hit the seat. "Whatever, just as long as Edith gets good education for the year. After that, she will be going to regular school, whether she kicks other kids or not!" He proclaimed, lifting a solo index finger into the air.

Silence between the two men filled the room until the tapping and clicking of the keyboard echoed through the lab once more. So this was what they were left with? Ugh, he didn't think the drama after the last event would happen so soon. The girls were only just recovering from the 'Vector incident'. But what else could he do? There was only so much he could do when it came to the public school system. He might have stolen the moon but he couldn't overrule the school district no matter _what_ kind of ray gun he had!

Suddenly the idea of stealing the moon felt like child's play at the mention of public schooling.

"And what if she refuses?"

Hm, that was an easy answer. If the woman refused then it was better for him. If he had any choice in her decision whether to continue work or not, he would ask her _not_ to come back! At least at that point, it wouldn't be _his_ fault if Edith went without a tutor. Worse comes to worse, he would have to enroll her in the same school as Margo and Agnes, big deal.

But if she agreed to continue…

"We will be crossing that bridge if we come to it."

A simple nod from his closest and oldest friend was all he needed to relax. Step one was complete, step two was next on his list and depending on her answer, he needed to think out step three. But he had to focus on his objective for the moment. Intimidation always worked as a villain; perhaps it would work against an overgrown hero?

With luck it would.

Act End.


	7. Act Seven

A note about Gru's lack of an accent: there were a few reasons why I felt I didn't need to type out his way of speaking. First being because my dyslexia kills me enough as it is, haha, I would hate to screw it up even further. Secondly, my spell check would disown me. I understand it can take away from the character when his/her accent is absent and I'm sorry I can't do that for you guys right now. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was long overdue.

Thanks for coming back for chapter seven!- CaBu.

* * *

Hero Contradiction

Act Seven

Ugh, what time was it? Or better yet, what _year_ was it? As the first two initial questions swarmed in her head, her eyes began to flutter. She could feel her eyebrows twitch and quiver as she fought passed the heaviness of her eyelids. Her left eye was first to crack open, revealing an unfamiliar blurry environment. Her right eye followed the moment she deemed the room she was in 'foreign'. As if on cue, her nose began to wiggle and take in the new room's scent. Wait, where _was _she?

"_Gru!"_

Well, poo. So she had fainted in her arch nemesis' house? In front of two…wait, three little girls and an old fart? Wonderful. It wasn't enough that she was lying to the family she was working with, now she was going to work with _him_?! No way!

"_Dad?"_

And then there was that. Since when had Gru, thee baddest villain of the last decade, settle down to have kids? The oldest girl, the brunette with the glasses, looked at _least_ ten or eleven! That didn't leave the evil mastermind a lot of time to knock a girl up! Ugh.

How, in the history of the entire world, did the chances of _this _happening actually come true? This was karma for sure, she had to have done something to upset God, why else would he punish her like this?! She tried to be a good person, tried becoming a hero and defend the town/city against evil villains like _Gru_. Why did bad things have to happen to good people?

Heather felt her torso lift up from her laying position on the couch. Sitting up right, she then lifted her balled fists to her tired eyes. Taking a moment to rub her knuckles against her closed eyes, she released a grunt before pulling her hands away from her face. Ugh, with luck she would reopen her eyes and find herself back in her own living room.

No such luck.

The same strange living room she had fainted in appeared before her large brown eyes. The tacky paint job and expensive décor burned her eyes almost to the point of tears. And yet, everything was quiet. She arched her back and moved her field of vision toward the main hall and entrance. No one.

Hm, where was everyone? With luck, Gru hadn't strapped C4 to the entire place and was waiting outside with the fireworks. She wouldn't put it passed him, he was a villain and villains don't change. Ever.

"So you are awake?"

Her body froze, her blood running ice cold. It was as if every hair on her neck and arms stood up straight while her muscles turned to stone. With a single gulp, she swallowed the spit that had gathered in her mouth before allowing her head to sink between her shoulders. That voice, there was no mistaking _that_ voice.

So they were in the same house together? At least that meant the house wasn't on the verge of exploding. So if he wasn't going to wage war against her, what _was_ he going to do? Was he going to actually have a real one on one conversation with her? In what universe did a villain do something that civilized? Then again, if he was willing to sit down and talk like _adults_, the least she could do was humor him!

Then if he pulled any funny tricks, it would give her an excuse to kick his butt!

With a single turn, she glanced over her tense shoulder to see the criminal mastermind seated at the kitchen table. With a steaming cup of coffee at his side, he sat with his left elbow on the counter, his chin rested in his palm. His steel cold eyes watched her every movement and a single brow begged for further conversation.

"Are we going to talk?"

Eh, why not? She inhaled a silent breath through her nostrils before gathering what strength she had left and standing up from her spot on the couch. With her feet planted on the carpet, Heather moved her arms up and over her head. She proceeded to stretch, her muscles cracking and popping along the way. After having her fill of rejuvenation, she turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen table. She made sure her eyes did not make contact with his as she approached all the while her nervous habit of biting her lip came to the surface.

She stepped into the dim light of the dining area in silence. Just because she was going to speak like civilized person to this guy didn't mean she had to talk much. She was going to keep this short and sweet, leaving and going home was her first priority. Exhaling the breath she had kept held in her lungs, she took a seat in the booth-like table across the table from Gru.

Her shoulders hit the back of the cushioned seat and still, she found herself silent. What was she supposed to say? What did arch nemeses say to one another once confronted in a non-fighting situation? She wasn't _about_ to ask how the last ten years had been and what he'd be up to. After all, it was pretty clear what he'd been doing anyway. The pyramid and moon didn't disappear on their own!

If only she could meet the real hero who put the moon back in the sky. Now _that_ was a person she to look up to! Ah, if she could have been there to save the world that day.

But then again, it had been such a _long_ time since she last saw the great and mighty Gru. He didn't look much different, although he did seem a bit more tired and less eager than he had been a decade ago. Perhaps the girls were wearing on him? Psh, that had to be it, if _she_ had three rats to care for she'd be worn out too!

The three girls…ah, it was just like when she, Rye and Ailea were kids. Three sisters ready to take on the world and indulge in the spoils they won over from anyone/anything. It didn't help matters that the oldest Gru daughter was the spitting image of Rye, only littler. Where did a guy like _Gru_ get three beauties like that? Their mother(s) must have been rather good looking.

_Thinking way too much._

With her eyes glued to the table below her, Heather continued to breathe through her nose. There was little doubt that the older villain had put the three girls away for safe keeping while they spoke in private. The looks on their faces was proof they had no idea who she was. Hell, did they even know their father was once the world's leading villain? Nah, they couldn't. Then again, maybe their mother informed them when they were small, or worst case scenario, she was a villainess herself. Did villain families run like mob families? Was there some kind of law that the three girls were villains-in-training? And could there be some kind of school for villains-in-training?!

_Okay, you've officially thought _too _much about this, Hea. Thank you overactive imagination!_

Ah well, if they weren't enemies maybe she'd actually ask Gru these kinds of things. Did he have hero questions for her? She could always ask to the best of her ability, it wasn't like she had a whole lot of exper-

"You were a terrible super hero."

The blood in her veins froze. What the heck? Without having any time to realize it, her head jerked upward and her eyes locked on to his. He sat in the same position with the same mild look on his face, was he serious? Was that an insult or constructive criticism? And what made him believe he had the right to speak to her that way! He was a lowlife _villain_; he was not one to talk!

Heather sat up straight and lifted her right hand into the air. With her index finger pointed upward, her jaw dropped and lips parted as if she were to give him a smart reply but no words formed on her tongue. A moment of silence passed and still her mind drew a complete blank. What the heck was she _supposed_ to say after a simple comment like that?

Oh how she would die to have her sister's sarcasm right about now.

But how could she argue with the truth? She _was_ a lame super hero. Gah, she didn't even qualify for the 'super' part but she couldn't become an everyday hero. It wasn't like the fire station was up and willing to take a fourteen year old on the force. The most she'd ever done was save a few cats from trees. Oh and of course doing the daily errand for her grandma…like cleaning out the gutters.

Her arm dropped for the air and she clenched her jaw shut. Her lips came together in a frown before she dipped her head down. Heather released a rather loud sigh as she crossed her arms on the table and placed her chin down on her forearms. Bent over in shame, her cocoa-colored eyes darted back up to see the villain with the same expression as before.

Where was the laugh of triumph? Wasn't he _proud_ he had stumped her mid-sentence? Instead of laughing or even _smirking_, Gru turned his attention to the warm cup of Joe at his side. Only drawing his eyes away from her for a moment, he reached to the dish and brought it to his lips. A small sip later, he placed the mug back down on the table and once again turned his cold stare toward her.

"I know," She managed to say in a small voice, pride cracking all the way.

"So this is what you have been up to in the past ten years." He spoke in a firm tone. "You became a teacher?"

The words 'yard duty' _almost_ rolled off her tongue. "Y-yeah."

"You must have graduated school early to get into teaching." His baby-blue darted to another end of the room for a moment.

Shoot, she'd never thought of that. God, what _else_ hadn't she thought through before doing this kind of crazy stunt! "Sure," Heather felt her eyes look at every object in the room besides Gru.

"I never thought you would be a good student." A second criticism passed his lips without hesitation.

At that, she lifted her chin a few inches and replaced her sight on him. "What? Why would you just _assume_ that?"

He took a moment before replying, first shutting his eyes and straightening out his back. "All of your estimates were off," He explained a moment later. "Out of all the heroes I've ever faced, you were the only one who didn't calculate the length of reach for the freeze ray."

She was quick to narrow her eyes at the older male. "I tried a few times. I suck at math."

"Obviously."

The yard duty's bottom lip poked out while her brows furrowed at the top of her head. What the hell? Since when was he so…smart? He actually _knew_ how much trouble she had as a villain? Either it was very obvious that she was out of her league of he really did live up to the name of 'the world's greatest villain'.

Ugh, did it even matter anymore? It was time for a subject change, anyway. "So your girls," She allowed her features to relax once again before continuing, "They're cute."

"Hm." His eyes again moved away from her.

"I wouldn't have thought you would ever marry." She moved her chin up from her arms and allowed her back to once again hit the back of the booth. "Who's the lucky lady?"

He paused for a moment as he moved both of his elbows to the table. The villain cupped his right hand over his left and leaned forward until his bottom lip hit his hands. "I'm not married."

Not married? Her right brow arched in question. Was it any of her business anyway? Oh but how could she suppress the woman inside who _wanted_ to know the juicy bits of his life? It would be a source of gossip for her and her sisters anyway, something they'd all laugh about once she got home…

_Wait a minute._

…that would be _if_ she were able to tell them. This meeting would be a secret between villain and hero. After all, she wasn't Rye Matthews; she was regular, boring Heather. Wonderful! _There_ was another bit she hadn't thought of, Rye and Ailea would never know about this crazy parent/teacher session.

"Ah," The younger woman flushed the negative thoughts out of her mind long enough to return to the task at hand. "So, where is their mother?"

His steel-cold eyes remained stuck to an object on the left side of the room before he replied, "Absent."

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Absent, like as in dead or something? Her lips parted and before any words could leave her lips, the villain glanced back at her. He pulled his face away from his hands and allowed his arms to drop to the table.

"That is all you need to know." He cleared his throat. "Now, let's talk about what we are doing with the girls."

"Okay."

"Are you going to stay as Edith's teacher?" He asked in a blunt tone. "If not, let's end our relationship now. I do not have time to waste arguing about the past."

Wow, in the last few minutes she had been awake, she hadn't thought about whether or not she was going to stick to the job she was given. Her eyes bounced from the full grown male and landed on her own lap. Heather then pulled in her bottom lip and began to suck on it. He wanted her to make such a radical decision in a matter of seconds? She had to have time to think about this! After all, it was Rye's good name she was riding on.

Then again, he was right. He _didn't_ have time to argue about anything. The school year had already started. She couldn't just leave this guy high and dry when he needed someone to teach his daughter. Not only did it go against her own hero morals, if she were in his shoes, she'd hate to have to be abandoned by a tutor when she had a kid in need.

_Ugh, what would you do, Rye?_

If there was one person she could always count on, it would be Rye. It was only natural for her to ask Rye mentally! It wasn't like she'd get an actual answer from her older sister, but Heather knew the woman well enough to assume what answer she'd give. And Rye would never give up on someone who needed her.

This wasn't about some feud she and Gru had ten years ago, this was about Edith. She had nothing to do with heroes or villains, she was just a kid. How much more innocent can you get? The small blonde had every right to an education, even if her dad was a big jerk.

Rye Matthews wouldn't give up on Edith and for the time being, neither would she.

Heather looked up from her lap to see the father of three taking a drink from his coffee cup. "I'll stay." She answered while he was in mid-sip.

As her words entered the air, it became obvious that he was not expecting her answer. As if the coffee in his mouth soured, his eyes snapped open and he yanked the mug away from his lips. After slamming his dish to the table's surface, Gru's hand shot up to his mouth as a round of heavy coughs erupted from his mouth. His right hand stayed over his chin while he proceeded to pound on his chest with his left fist.

"Are you okay?" Heather backed away from the hacking male, lip curled in a combination of worry and disgust.

Was her answer really _that_ unexpected?

"Fine! I am fine!" He managed to speak between coughs.

"I'm a teacher; it's my job to teach." She was lying through her teeth but she had to make herself sound convincing _somehow_. "I'll stay for as long as I can."

"Then our meeting is over for tonight." Strained from his fit, his voice cracked in pitch. "I will walk you to your car." Gru said as he removed himself from the booth and stood up straight.

Oh man! How could she have forgotten about the bus schedule? Heather jerked her chin upward and she forced her eyes to scan the kitchen for a clock of _any_ kind. A black, round object hanging in the far corner of the room caught her eye within seconds of looking and read: nine thirty-six. Great, the buses weren't running anymore! Ugh, how could Gru let her stay in a state of unconsciousness for _that_ long?!

_No wonder I'm starving…_

"I don't have a car," Heather confessed.

"Oh," Gru turned his back to the female. "Then I will be walking you to the door."

What a prince. With a quick roll of her eyes, she removed herself from the tight space in the booth. Once out of the table's grasp, she stood up straight and sighed. This was going to be one long walk home. Whatever, she'd been through worse.

"Just let me grab my stuff." The 'teacher' grunted as she walked past the older man, making her way toward the strange gator-couch.

She picked her bag up from the 'sofa' and hoisted it up over her left shoulder. She better not be missing anything, after all her wallet was in her favorite Hello Kitty purse. Sure, she had left her real ID at home so there wasn't any real threat, but still it was common courtesy leave her things alone!

Then again, it was also common courtesy to drive your guest home if they don't have their own ride. Being polite always fell to the wayside when it came to someone evil like Gru.

After adjusting bag to her liking, the campus supervisor turned to the man of the house. He stood to her left with his arms tucked behind his back, his face as still as ever. After making eye contact, he broke away from the woman and trailed the way to the front door. Without a word or even a sigh, she followed after him.

He stopped right in front of the door and with a simple twist of the wrist, he popped it open. An eerie creaking echoed through the hall, sending chills up Heather's spine. Why did his house having to be the creepy one? Then again, _he_ was creepy so it was pretty fitting.

"I assume you are to be coming back the same time next week?" He asked as the door swung open and he stepped aside.

"Yep." She huffed and stepped through the front entrance without so much as a look back. "I'll be here."

"Good."

The squeaking of the front door coming to a close alerted her and caused her to turn back around. Through the small space left between the door and its frame, she saw the only emotion, other than shock, from the villain the entire night. A small smirk spread over his features while his brows dipped low over his eyes.

"Have a nice walk."

The door closed then locked.

"Gee, thanks."

Act End.


End file.
